minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Becky MCPE/(Majoras Mask x MCSM) Crossover Part 1- Welcome to Termina!
Oh boi guys. I wanted to wait a little longer for more people to read the preview but I just couldn't wait to start writing. Its been so long since I wrote anything. If you haven't already figured it out this is a crossover between The Legend of Zelda: Majoras mask and MCSM. I don't think this series will fall flat like the last one. I've never done a crossover before, so hopefully it will be fun for all of us. Sit back, get some popcorn, and enjoy :3. Legend tells of a hero, who had slain evil from the land. However, the hero had crept away from the land that she knew. In search of a beloved friend. (Omg that sounds super cheesy) Writers note only read if you aren't a Zelda fan or aren't aware about the events that take place: HEY LISTEN! Basically Majoras mask is a sequel to Ocarina of Time. In that game, Link (protagonist) Has to travel back and forth in time to awaken the seven sages and destroy Ganondork (Its Ganondorf but that typo was too perfect to fix) in the end Link is sent back in time before that happened to warn the princees and the whole thing was prevented (in that timeline at least, don't get me started on the freaking timeline) anyway his friend Navi left him (why idk) also she is a fairy. At the start of Majoras Mask it takes place where Link is looking for Navi. Got it? Okay Continue with the story! I'll be honest. I wasn't ready to leave Hyrule. I had travelled through killing Ganondorf and I am the only one who knew about it. And it makes it even worse that the psycopath is still alive (for now). No recognition. Not even a medal or a "Hey, way to go, Hero of Time, you saved us." All I was seen as was a kid who somehow knew Ganondorfs plans and that caused a war between the soldiers of Beacontown and the Gerudo. The war just started a couple months ago, and already there have been kidnappings on both sides and a lot of deaths. The prisoners of war from Gerudo were held in the Shadow Temple, and as someone who had been there before I can tell you that it is the last place you would want to be held prisoner at. The prisoners of war from Beacontown were held in the deepest part of the Gerudo Fortress who knows what was being done to them. The Gerudo was an all woman race, however every 100 years a male Gerudo was born, which would become their king. That "King" was Ganondorf. I remembered so clearly driving that sword through his skull. I'd do anything to relive that. (Its okay if you dont get the backstory, it is really not all that important since the setting won't be in Hyrule for much longer) While I was lost in thought my horse neighed fearfuly and I was knocked off landing head first on the ground. I didn't even have time to acknowledge what happened. I woke up and felt like someone had hit my head with a sledgehammer. I heard a familiar sound. The sound of a flute. No it wasn't a flute... it was an ocarina. Followed by high pitched laughter. My eyes snapped open and I slowly sat up trying to shake off the dizziness. There was the sound again a single note from an ocarina, followed by hysterical laughter. I turned to see a skull kid (Skull kids are little wooden imps) with my ocarina. He had two fairies with him. "Ooh, what a pretty ocarina, can I hold it Skull Kid, I wanna see!" One of them said. (How the hek could a smol fairy hold a potato flute?) The skull kid was too amused by the ocarina to pay any attention. "You can't Tael! What would we do if you dropped and broke it?" The other fairy said. "Aw, sis, why can't I play with it too?" Tael said. The skull kid started to turn around and and look at me, and I quickly fell back and pretended to still be unconsious. I heard him approaching me. I saw my chance. I rose up and attempted to grab him. He was too quick though, he dodged and jumped onto my horse. I noticed he was wearing a mask with large ominous eyes, and horns sticking out. Something about it just made me get chills. My horse started to run away in fear with the skull kid on top of it. I ran after the skull kid and managed to grab his leg. Big mistake, now I was holding on for dear life while my horse galloped deeper in the woods. I don't know how much time passed but I eventually lost my grip and fell on the ground. Luckily no broken bones, just a couple of bruises and scrapes. I got up and continued to run after the horse. I eventually reached a dead end with a large tree in the center. I noticed it had a hole in it, almost shaped like a door. I didn't really have any other option. I walked through the hole in the tree. As soon as I looked down, I was overwhelmed with sheer panic, there was nothingness as far as the eye can see, I was on the very edge. I lost my balance and tried desperately to find something to grab on to, but I fell in the darkness. I screamed for about 30 seconds, but when I stopped I was still falling. If you know what falling short distances feels like, the feeling of your stomach spinning and your heart stopping, just imagine it lasting much longer and being about 10 times worse. I landed on a large flower, about the radius of a table surrounded by a small shallow puddle of water. I was very confused. I had fallen all that way for Hylia knows how long, and I wasn't a Jesse pancake. The only injuries I had were the ones from being tossed off from Epona (name of the horse), which were very minor. A flower couldn't break a fall from such a height. I rose to my feet. I saw the skull kid about 5 yards away. He was hovering above the ground, crossing his arms and putting his feet up like a person sitting in a chair, putting their feet up on a table. He laughed. "What's with that stupid horse of yours? It doesn't listen to a word that's told to it!" He said his voice sounded like a child. Typical of a skull kid, however his voice sounded like two skull kids were speaking at once. I drew my sword. "Where is she?" I demanded. The skull kid laughed. "I decided to do you a favor and get rid of it." My blood started to boil. Epona was a horse given to me by Petra (Petra's gonna be Malon) we had been friends for a while. I could imagine coming back to the ranch and her asking "You're back! Where's Epona, fairy child?" My heart sank. I started to run to the imp, when he said some kind of chant, with a dark aura coming from his mask. I felt a sharp pain coming from inside my skull. I fell too my knees putting my hands on my temples. The last thing I heard was the skull kids laughter before blacking out. The only thing I heard at first was my heartbeat, but the sounds of rustling leaves and the chirps of Deku Scrubs (also little wooden creatures, but they burrow inside flowers and spit seeds whenever they feel threatened) growing louder and louder. I opened my eyes and they were all around me. They weren't attacking me, but the noises just kept getting louder. It wouldn't stop. It got to the point where it was deafening. I pushed through them and tried to run away. My eyes opened and I sighed in releif. I was back under the tree. Something felt odd though. The skull kid laughed hysterically. "Hehe! That's a good look for you! You'll stay like that forever!" He chuckled more. "What?" Is what i wanted to say, but all that came out was high pitched chirps. I looked down at my reflection from the water and screamed which came out as high pitched warbles. I was about half the size I had been before. My skin had turned into wood. My mouth was just a short snout. My eyes were large and yellow instead of brown. My hair was also slightly shorter, and my clothes were the same though, somehow adjusting to my size. I was a Deku Scrub. Nothing but a small defenseless creature. I looked up and the skull kid was laughing hysterically, slowly floating away. One of the fairies followed him, the other flew toward me and started hitting me. My arms were too short to even defend myself. "Sis!" The other fairy said. A door shut in front of them. Seperating the two fairies. The fairy turned around and flew to the door, "Wait! Tael, come back! You can't leave without me! You, Deku girl, don't just stand there! Do something!" I couldn't even talk, at least not in human language. Even if I didn't like her that much, I had to follow the Skull Kid, or at least find a way back to the surface. I pryed the door open, leading to a bridge of land with a long drop if you fell. I was pretty sure in my current form I was hollow, meaning I wouldn't have to worry about breaking anything, however that also meant if I fell from a great enough height, I would shatter like a vase. I winced at the thought. The fairy caught up with me. "Hey! Don't leave me behind! All that stuff back there... I apologize... So take me with you!" I would've rolled my eyes if I had pupils, but I nodded anyway. "Really? Thank you! I'm Tatl, I've been here before, so I'll help you whenever you need it. And while you're in this form I'll do all the talking when needed." Tatl said The bridge of land got thinner as you walked, so by the end of it, I had to balance to prevent from a humiliating death. I luckily made it across in one piece and found something weird. A small lone tree, with holes that resembled eyes and a snout. "Hm, the way you look right now reminds me of this tree. It looks so sad and gloomy, almost like it could start crying any second now, how sad." Tatl said. Something about the tree just gave me chills, almost like Skull Kid's mask did, but instead of giving of an evil presence, it was like the tree was begging me to stay with it because it didn't want to be alone. I almost wanted to stay with it so it wouldn't be lonely, I opened the door ahead trying to shake off the feeling, but it still lingered on the edges of my mind. This room looked much different. There was gears turning on the ceiling, stairs leading upward and a large door. It was like being inside a giant watch. The gears turned rythmically, it gave of a errie but relaxing vibe. I approached the door but I heard someone chuckle. It was a laugh that said "Run, I'm insane!" I turned around and saw a man who's face I would never forget. He had short red hair. His eyes were always closed, he had a large camping bag on his back filled with masks. And his smile. Usually if someone smiled, I would smile back because it makes me happy when others are happy. This guys smile was always on his face. Always, no matter if he was happy, sad, angry, I bet he smiled in his sleep. It was like his own face was a mask. He just had this weird vibe that made you want to leave as soon as possible. "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" Category:Blog posts